Feral Family Reunion
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: I'm Jackson Browne, everyone calls me Jak. I live in L.A but that not important, I've heard that Logan - The Wolverine - is my uncle and I'm going to Westchester to live with him...only one problem, this freaky stranger with claws for fingernails and ember eyes wants me dead and I learn I'm a mutant. {sigh} I hate my life sometimes. First X-Men Evo story so BE NICE. R&R! No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Family Reunion**

**This is my first of many X Men Evo fics to come and takes place roughly 2 years after season 4, so go easy and R&R. I wanted to add entirely new characters than my fics from the comics. Enjoy.**

My name is Jackson 'Jak' Browne and I'm 16, I live in L.A, California with only my dad Anthony Browne, who was now out to whatever he calls a job. Not that I have a problem, since we're not exactly rich following the death of my mom but it wracks my nerves that I don't know, even though he doesn't care very much to tell me.

I'm home alone right now, having returned from the mall with some friends from school but my dad isn't back yet, oddly as the phone rings.

I answer calmly "hello, Browne residence" expecting to hear my dad's voice on the other line only to hear what I can only identify as a growl and a voice that probably froze my blood in my veins as a man chuckles on the line.

"I know you're afraid o' me, Jacky, even over the phone." The deep voice of a man growled as I tried to hide the fear "who the hell are you and what do you want? I'm not afraid." I growled but that only makes the man laugh his ass off and he probably fell to the floor too.

That was beginning to piss me off since I may not the most famous guy at school but I'm known for not being a coward and this guy has been calling a little too often and insulting me as he fell silent before chuckling "You can say that all you want, I won't care. You and daddy need to talk when he gets home. Hehehehe!"

"_How does this mad man know I'm alone, is he a serial killer or something?"_ I thought as I start looking out the window as he said "No point in looking out there, I'm not out there but still closer than you think-" The line goes dead as my dad walks in and automatically notices something wrong with me or bothering me as he asks "how come you're home so early?" as he puts his various things away with a frown as I replied with a small smile "Last day of school was half day so I came home early after going to the mall."

"Oh, before I forget" He rushed over to me "remember your uncle in Westchester that I told you about?" I nodded although the memories of an uncle I've no idea if I've even met from New York were vague "He said you can come live with him at a friend's mansion."

"I'll think about it" I nodded going to my room, deciding to tell him about that bat-crap crazy and freaky caller later when he was less tired.

Speaking of tired, I wasn't sleepy but was in no mood for a phone call as I slumped on my bed and my cell rang off the hook but I put it on silent when it got too annoying. I couldn't help but notice the lights blink as I scowled, as it happened every time I wasn't in the greatest mood apparently.

I hadn't even noticed the electricity dip a little again until I heard that bone-chilling laugh again. My computer screen blipped on to those menacing amber eyes staring at me as I look on in shock then turn my back to him, I was in one of my rare bad moods and my dad will end me if he hears me cuss him out, I swear he has almost superhuman hearing sometimes and I'll settle for turning my back to this pain in my – you don't even wanna know what – stranger for now.

"Well, well" the man said "He really hasn't told you about 'that' yet, hasn't he?" I glare back at him evilly as I replied "What _exactly_ do you want, a-hole?!" My hands went over my mouth immediately as I heard my father's footsteps passing by, I hope he didn't hear that or I can consider my ass eternally crucified.

I could swear a smile appeared as he turned his head to the door then looks back to me "Sit down and be quiet, yer voice is sickening" he ordered with a growl as I growled back "Have you heard yourself lately?" He seemed as surprised as I am as I sounded like a wild animal as he replied "Interesting, it seems we're more alike than you can imagine...Jak or better, your real name, Jackson."

I was breathless for a moment as to how the hell he knew who I was as I growled again "Nobody calls me Jackson very much, just Jack or Jak" I glare at him "Don't do it again."

"A'right, Jackson" the man said again as if I had said nothing "we'll be seeing each other in person soon, in Westchester" and suddenly I was having second thought about going to live with my uncle as the screen returned to normal.

I start thinking what this 'uncle' of mine may be like as I know little to nothing at all about him, so I decide to give up and go ask my dad as I left my room "Dad?" I asked as I entered the room to the smell of dinner as he looked away from the stove momentarily "Care to tell me what's been bothering you all day, Jack?"

I shrug "Well..." I took a seat, I mean how the hell am I supposed to tell him I probably have a serial killer stalking me who knows my family and where I live plus could kill me at leisure anytime he wanted to was beyond my comprehension as I played the fax recording of the psycho who called when no one was home.

"Hello, Jackson. I know you're not there but I'd love to see you face to face someday" the voice said as my father looked pissed "I'll enjoy tearing you to pieces personally when we meet face to face in Bayville." He laughed maniacally before it abruptly ended.

My dad looked at me, pissed as hell as he says "I'll get to the bottom of this, son. You, however, probably have some packing to do after dinner." I nodded as we finished dinner and my dad left me to go to my room to pack as he was in more of a hurry than usual to his own room.

He's probably calling Logan, who I couldn't say was the psycho himself as I chose to spy through the crack in the open door.

* * *

><p>There was a ring on the phone for a while as a voice picked up on the other line and said gruffly "Hello?"<p>

Anthony smiled a little "Hello, Logan." He seemed surprised on the other line "Anthony? I wasn't expecting the call, how's your son?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling about...he says a serial killer may be watching him" Anthony said as Logan said in the most dead serious tone I've ever heard "I'm listening"

"This killer knows he's coming to Bayville somehow and wants to kill my boy when he gets there" Michael said as he held the phone away from his ear as Logan yelled at him "What?! You should've called me sooner, bub! I'm coming there now!"

"That won't be necessary, Logan. He hasn't been harmed in any way, at least not yet" He hesitates slightly then spots me at the door "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yeah, if ya say so" Logan says over the phone and I enter and take the phone as I answered hesitantly "H-hello?" he then replied "Hey, kid."

"So, yer Jackson, huh?" Logan asked as I chuckled "Yes, sir but I rather be called Jack."

"Suit yourself, Jack" Logan cleared his throat "Everyone calls me Logan. Everyone here is dyin' to meet ya tomorrow and you can tell me about this stalker when ya get here, a'right?"

I smile "Alright, mister Logan. I have to finish packing, so see you soon" as he replies "see ya." He hangs up as my dad looks at me "You seem to like him. This stalker still bothering you?" I nodded "I'm sure he's still watching or listening too, but I can't wait to get there", I could trust Logan now knowing he wasn't this stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>He heads back to his room and finished packing when he found a coin that had fallen out of his bag and upon closer inspection he tilted it to the left in the light, he saw the face of a man he thinks he knows by those animalistic blue eyes and to the left he saw another man, with the same amber eyes he couldn't get out of his mind and a far more feral look than the other.<strong>

I see this coin in an envelope, I can't remember getting it as a gift from anyone but it says "From Logan and V." The rest of the name was scratched out after the V but that face in the coin with amber eyes sent a chill up my spine... so I'm going to sleep. I've got to get up early or my dad will rudely awaken me, not looking forward to that.

* * *

><p><strong>The same day at the X-Men's mansion, Logan was frantic. Not because a nephew he hadn't seen in ages was paying him a visit, but he was missing his coin and was in the process of turning his room upside down to find it. Not to mention this stalker...something about his description was familiar to Logan.<strong>

"Come on, come on" Logan threw a few clothes aside as he questioned himself "where the heck is it? If I find anyone in this house with that coin, they'll regret it!"

Suddenly he felt the presence of Xavier in his mind, he wasn't in the mood for him but lowered his defenses and let him into his mind as he growled "Whaddaya want, Chuck?"

"_So, your nephew's paying us a visit in the morning?" _Xavier asked as Logan emptied a drawer with a frustrated growl "Yeah, what about it? Did you see a coin around here anywhere by any chance?"

"_No, sorry. Your nephew's always welcome to stay if he likes." _Logan nodded to that "Okay, but his father told me he was being stalked by someone" He said seriously.

"_Did he say who it was?"_

"No" Logan grunted "But he had amber eyes and threatened to kill him if and when he comes to Bayville."

Logan's eyes narrowed "I'll handle this one personally." He left his room.

"Guten tag, heer Logan" he turned to see Kurt and Evan passing by noticing the pissed look on his face as he nodded "Hey, Evan."

Evan looks at him "What's up, Mister Logan?" Logan stared at him for any sign of a lie "Seen a coin anywhere around here?"

Both shook their heads "No, why'd you ask?" Logan walked past them "It's of sentimental value and one of the Howelette family heirlooms."

Both had wide eyes "Woah, really?" Kurt grinned "Can we see it?"

Logan pushed Kurt's mouth shut "When I find it and Jack arrives." He left with those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in Bayville, a figure with golden hair, amber eyes and a satisfied smirk sat in the darkness as he checked his cell for the time and adjusted his trench coat.<strong>

"Soon, runt" the man grunts "Yer nephew dies and I make ya watch before you follow." He chuckled wickedly "This will be a family reunion you won't soon forget!"

"Hey, butthead!" he calls out only to dodge a bullet being shot past his head as an even larger man than himself steps into the room and holsters his giant pistol "Don't call me that! My name's Barragan" he threatened in an extremely calm but still imposing tone

"Whatever" the man stares back at him "keep an eye on the runt for me, I get the feeling he'll try to seek me out." Barragan turns to leave "Consider it done, I've been waiting for a fight with this 'Wolverine' you hate so much" his ponytail swished behind him as he left, his dark blue eyes still glaring at the other man.

**A/N – Hope you like my new and first X-Men Evo fic, I have a somewhat darker one in progress too, so I'll be real busy cuz that's **_**completely **_**different from this one. One hint though, my OC is more closely related to Logan but his powers are more similar to Sabretooth's (his stalker) powers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral Family Reunion Chapter 2**

**{Wolverine does the voice over} Previously on X-Men: Evolution...**

**Elsewhere in Bayville, a figure with golden hair, amber eyes and a satisfied smirk sat in the darkness as he checked his cell for the time and adjusted his trench coat.**

"Soon, runt" the man grunts "Yer nephew dies and I make ya watch before you follow." He chuckled wickedly "This will be a family reunion you won't soon forget!"

"Hey, butthead!" he calls out only to dodge a bullet being shot past his head as an even larger man than himself steps into the room and holsters his giant pistol "Don't call me that! My name's Barragan" he threatened in an extremely calm but still imposing tone

"Whatever" the man stares back at him "keep an eye on the runt for me, I get the feeling he'll try to seek me out." Barragan turns to leave "Consider it done, I've been waiting for a fight with this 'Wolverine' you hate so much" his ponytail swished behind him as he left, his dark blue eyes still glaring at the other man.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...<strong>

I woke up this morning to find my dad in my room glaring at me as I rubbed my eyes groggily "Is there a problem, dad?" He doesn't talk as I look at the alarm clock with wide eyes "Is that the time?! I felt like I haven't slept for two days!" I said in surprise having been packing almost all night last night.

I look back to my father, who sat in the middle of my room on a chair with his arms folded "Uh, dad" He raised an eyebrow as I continued "Why are you in my room watching me sleep?" I said slowly with my eyes on the katana he held over his shoulder "what are you doing with that?"

He unsheathes the sword and attacks "Breakfast NOW or you'll be late!" He swings at me and barely missed as I, stupidly, replied "after I get dressed!"

He chases me all over the house trying to slash me to bits and the times he missed I was lucky, so I had to eat breakfast in what's left of my pajamas with him watching me like a very hungry hawk, as usual.

I finished my cereal and toast and oddly, I was still hungry as I decided to have some pie that my dad made as he looked at me strangely but remained silent until I put the coin on the table.

"Where'd you get this?" my dad looked at the coin then to me as I replied with a shrug (making him hit me on the butt with the flat side of his sword) "I found it in my bag when I got home, I don't know who owns it but it's not stolen...ass." I said the last part under my breath and luckily, he ignored it.

"Let's go" He got up "if I make it out the door and you're not ready...forget about going to Bayville OR meeting Logan."

I stopped listening to him and was in and out of the shower in what seemed like a millisecond and putting my clothes on. I wore a black Reebok Fit with a dark blue jeans reaching just above my ankles with a blue shirt and a grey hoodie with Comic-Con on the back and put the coin in my pocket and made it downstairs as my dad was at the door.

He looked at me with my plane ticket in his hand and a grin "C'mon before you miss your flight." I fist pumped "Yeah" as we left for the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Bayville, Logan and Barragan were fighting each other. Barragan was having fun being pushed to his limits as he also pushed a completely unhappy Wolverine to his limits.<strong>

Wolverine dodges most of Barragan's shots and shredded many of his guns that he seemed to never run out as Wolverine snarls and sniffs "Creed, where is he?" He could feel himself going into a berserker's rage.

Barragan smiles and runs off into the airport "I won't be telling you that, this is too fun!" Logan follows him but couldn't find him via sight or scent because of the hundreds of people inside and growls "We'll meet again, bet on it."

Logan returns to the mansion and meets Hank, Kitty, Scott and Rogue in the kitchen as Kitty runs up to him "Like, there you are, Mr. Logan. Did you forget about taking me on my driving test?"

Logan pushed her aside as calmly as humanly (and mutantly, if that's a word) possible "Scott" he growls as the young mutant answered "Yeah, Mr. Logan?"

"Yer gonna take Kitty driving and NOT bother me unless Sabretooth is trying to maul ya or so help me-" Hank cuts him off "Scott, I think you two should go now."

Hank looks at Logan, seething in rage and desperately trying calm down "Why are you back so soon?"

This time it was Logan's turn to cut Hank off "I smelt him, he's alive and taunting me!" His claws popped involuntarily and Beast took a step back, eyeing the claws with his hands up to show he meant the feral no harm "Logan, calm down. This may be used in your favor; I got a call for you."

He turned on the voicemail on the phone from Anthony Browne as Hank said "Listen..."

*Beep*

_Logan, if you're getting this message I've already left with Jak for the flight...I won't be coming with him to see you but call me when you've got the chance and go yourself or send someone to pick him up at the airport._

_Thanks and talk to you soon._

*Beep*

"Get the place ready, Hank" Logan calmed down a bit, still breathing heavily as he left "I'll go get Jackson." Logan left for the garage before Hank could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Bayville International Airport, Jak steps off the plane after a two hour flight and entered the airport. Little did he know, he'd also walked right into Barragan's line of sight as the hired assassin was now spying on his new target.<strong>

"_Well, look at what I spy with my little eye" _Barragan thinks as he spies on Jackson walking through the airport "Sabes' gonna have to pay me double for the price for his head, maybe...triple" an evil grin appears on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak was almost outside and still no sign of this killer who wants him dead or his uncle, Logan but someone <strong>_**was **_**following him as he turns to see Barragan stomping towards him.**

"Still not a single sign of Logan yet?" I sighed as I looked at the coin I found when I heard a chuckle behind me that sounded both like it was right next to me and miles away from me at the same time.

I turned to see this giant man walking towards me, armed to the tooth with guns of all sizes and calibers I didn't even know existed as he smiled at me and gestured for me to come closer. "You've got to be friggin' kidding me" I snarled to myself as my fingertips felt like they were on fire as he frowned "C'mere, kid. I'm Barragan and I won't hurt ya unless I'm forced to. Maybe."

"Not in this lifetime, with guns like those you could be thinking of doing anything to me and I _don't_ talk to strangers." I snarled as I turned to leave but a bullet hole landed where my foot would go, alerting everyone in the area and sending a shiver of fear up my spine "Don't move kiddo. I won't miss intentionally again just because he's coming"

"Coming?" I follow his emotionless emerald eyes to the entrance as I heard a motorcycle pull up to a screeching halt "who's coming?" I readied myself for whatever came through that door...except this, a short, gruff and very pissed looking man ran in and attacked Barragan ferociously dressed in boots, blue jeans, white vest and a wife beater.

One punch landed with an almost metallic thud and that Barragan or whatever his name is was knocked out cold, then the man turned and grabbed me and my stuff as we left and he growled "Let's go, kid." He led me to his bike as I asked "Are _you_ Logan?"

The man then looked at me "Yeah, and you must be Jackson" He starts the bike and drags me on before I could say anything "Shut up and hold on, that guy never stays down for long!" He rides off just as that big Barragan guy smashes his way out and misses me by inches before firing at us and missing thanks to Logan's riding skills...wasn't he just knocked out?!

He then disappeared but I had a feeling this wasn't the last I'd see of him as Logan snarled to himself gruffly "Damn Sabretooth..."

"Who's Sabretooth?" I asked as he answered with a glare "My half brother" he pulled up at a large mansion and dragged me inside "and probably a person ya should stay well away from!"

"I got it" I said a bit calmer with a smirk as he let me go "good, yer father should call soon. Everyone's been waiting to meet ya too, kid." He leads me into the doors of the mansion with a smile.

Inside, I was greeted by a guy wearing red sunglasses, a red haired girl who were both around my age as well as a big blue furred guy who I couldn't take my eyes off because of the way he was grinning at me which made me nervious.

"Well, I guess I should let you get acquainted" Logan said with a nod as he left the room and I look at the blue man as he extends a clawed hand to me "Greetings, you must be Jackson." He chuckled as I took his hand "Don't let my appearance fool you, no one here will harm you. I am Hank McCoy or Beast and a professor here"

I groaned with a small smile "This place is weird." I said but in my mind I thought _"They have a blue Chewy as a teacher here? This could turn out to be awesome."_

"I'm Jean Grey and this here is Scott Summers" the redhead pointed at the guy with the sunglasses.

I followed Logan but soon got lost when I met another teen twice my size "Greetings" he smiled in a Russian accent as I ask "Hi, did you see my uncle anywhere?"

He seemed confused by this at first but then he got it "You're Logan's nephew, da? He must've gone to the Professor's office, come with me, and I'm Piotr Rasputin or Colossus. Call me Peter" I nodded "Okay, Peter. I heard from Logan that everyone here's a mutant, so what's your power?"

"This is" he said as his skin turned into a metal armor and I tapped it to know it was metal "Woah, cool." I was amazed, then my fingers start burning worse than ever before as my fingernails grew black, longer and looked razor sharp as Peter looked as surprised as I was "That's your power?"

"I guess so... scary manicure" I replied with my eyes on the claws as they turn back into normal fingernails.

He started looking at me oddly, like I had something in my mouth as I asked "Is there a problem?" He nodded and placed a mirror in my face, showing my sharp, elongated fangs.

"Wow...just wow" I was just about ready to pass out as I backed away and went back to Hank with a sad look as he was a bit startled by my transformation, but not as much as I'd expect as I growled like a wolf "great, I'm a monster."

A girl with a stripe of white in her hair patted me on the back with gloved hands "Aw, don't say that. I'm Rogue, by the way, they're way freakier mutants than you here." I looked skeptical "Oh, yeah? Like who? You don't even look like a mutant."

"Like Mr. Logan and Hank" she said as I raised an eyebrow "My uncle?" She shook her head "Yeah, like your uncle Hank." She gestures to Hank as everyone's jaw was on the floor as Logan returned "Okay, kid... what's going on here?" Logan looks at everyone in annoyance then me.

"Logan" Evan walked up to a frozen Logan as he glared at us "we were just introducing Hank's nephew to everyone." I was about to say something when Logan growled at me to stay quiet as Hank was thoroughly confused "He's not Hank's nephew, he's mine."

Logan points at me "You, come with me. Now" as he walked upstairs and opened a door to a nice room "Here's your room, paint it however you like and I'm guessing this is what your father wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um, my dad doesn't know since this has never happened to me back home before" I said "you want my dad to kill me or something?" He stops what he was doing immediately and just stared at me in slight disbelief "He got a problem with mutants or somethin'?"

"No, but I just... didn't tell him since he won't take that kind of news sitting down or anything else" I said twiddling my thumbs as he brings my bags in and stares at me "Well, he's about to find out and I'll make sure of it."

"What if he has a problem?" I asked as he smirked "I don't care if he has a problem, he'll take it up with me later" he then left the room and I followed to find him in the kitchen so I could eat something, I was starving and he knew it by the sounds my stomach made before warning Logan "Be careful or he might make us both regret it, he's not a person anyone want to get mad" as Logan's only response was "Neither am I."

I rummage through the fridge as he went out to the garage to get the bullet holes out of his bike somehow. I heard him leave then heard a 'BAMF!' sound with a sulphur scent and turned to see a blue kid, some years younger than me with pointed ears, short fangs and arrow tipped tail to match, which almost gave me a heart attack.

"Are you okay?" He asked me in a German accent as I gulped and nodded "Yeah, not like you didn't give me a heart attack or anything, I'm Jackson but my friends call me Jak" I extended a hand as he puts out his 3-digit hand to shake mine "Hey, I'm Kurt or Nightcrawler. You must be Logan's nephew, so what's your power?"

I growled slightly "Look at the hand you're holding" Kurt smirked at my clawed hand as a Cajun dude came by and whistled "Scary manicure ya got 'dere, kid, you must be Wolvie's boy. Gambit never saw that feral as a 'family man' though beside with Laura." He whispered the last part but it seems Logan still heard him as he shot him an incredulous look.

Suddenly, an alarm went off as I asked Logan "What's going on here?" Logan gestures for me to follow as he smirks "C'mon, you'll see."

He looks at Kurt "Elf, you two get to the jet and have Scott warm it up" Kurt nods as he holds Remy's hand and the two disappear in a puff of smoke that smelled like sulphur as I brushed the fog away and coughed looking at Logan "How do ya deal with that stuff?"

Logan shrugged and took off "Keep up with me..." for a little guy, Logan can move but I wasn't going to let him outdo me as I still struggled to keep up despite being noticeably faster as we made it to a large metal room "time for you to meet the man who changed my life and is about to change yours, Charles Xavier."

We enter the gigantic metal doors as they shut behind us, inside was a old man in a wheelchair "Stay" Logan glances at me then turned to the other man "Any hopes of finding _him _yet, Charles?"

Xavier was silent for a moment "I have his mutant signature..." but was interrupted by a voice echoing through the mansion from outside as I scowled remembering the phone calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Victor Creed had saved the X-Men and Wolverine the effort and was outside the front gates to the mansion with Barragan somewhere nearby hiding.<strong>

"WOLVERINE!" Sabretooth roared "Get out here and bring the kid or I'll come getcha!"

Logan and I came out the front door and he smiles evilly, but now I'm mad and I am now a force to be reckoned with...even with this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere, but not very far from the mansion, Jak's father was clad in an all soft black leather and black metal ninja suit with two katana on his back.<strong>

He looks through his binoculars at Jak and Wolverine then Sabretooth and smirks "Right on target."

He has a hidden communicator in his ear as he touched it and said "targets found, should I eliminate?"

"No" a male voice said "watch them for now and don't get found." Anthony nods "Affirmative, I can't be found if they don't know I'm here."

"If you say so, do not engage yet though" the voice replied before disconnecting. Sabretooth's ear twitched as he glared in Anthony's direction but saw nothing.

Anthony was hiding behind a chimney on the roof he stood on as he sighed uneasily "That was a close one" then grinned as his suit's mask came over his face "He's good...this one will keep me on my toes, even kill me if I'm too careless."

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Victor and Logan...<strong>

Sabretooth, as he calls himself, turns his back to us and grins at me "Let's play, kid." I looked at him like he was even crazier that he possibly really was as he ran off.

I was about to follow when Logan stops me "wait, kid" I kept my eye on Victor running off "I can't let him get away with this"

Logan looks away "Fine, but it may be a trap so you're not goin' alone" I nod "Don't fall behind, Uncle Logan" I then darted off following Victor's scent as he smacks me in the head and almost sent me flying before I regained my balance as he growled "just Logan is fine, none o' that 'uncle' crap."

* * *

><p><strong>After searching the area for hours, they found no sign of Sabretooth.<strong>

We've probably searched this place from top to bottom but that guy was too fast for us. Logan looks at the sun beginning to set "It's best we head back, his scent is too well hidden and he's gotten away by now."

We turn to leave but I swore I saw something black move fast behind me, then I fell unconscious into arms with clawed fingers like mine.

I was hearing Logan calling out to me, he seemed cautioned and worried but his voice was moving further away until I couldn't hear him anymore and my consciousness faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabretooth got the drop on Jackson and kidnapped him to lure the X-Men to him as a grin smeared his face, later on though Jak woke up unsure of where he was or how long he'd been out but he knew he was nowhere near Wolverine or the X-Mansion for sure.<strong>

"_**Rise and shine, sleepyhead"**_

I was hearing someone nearby but I couldn't move, let alone open my eyes.

"Ya should stop while ya can" the voice said again "I know yer awake, I won't kill ya without Logan there to helplessly watch, now fer the last time, wake up!" I feel a hand, and not a clawed one, hit me hard in the face at full force knocking me aside. He was not holding back, but I got to my feet and slowly open my eyes to glare at him, fangs and claws out ready to rip his eyes out.

The man standing before looks like a pure animal, he looked me in the eye and I immediately looked away against my will "Where am I now and what do you want with me?"

Victor looked at me for a moment before looking in total shock "Well, what do we have here?" he steps closer to me in his heavy boots "You have an inherited X-Gene."

"A what now?" I asked wide eyed as he continued "Aw, the runt didn't tell ya?" he asks with fake sympathy "Yer just like me, powers and all, it doesn't matter how long you think you're one of them, you'll betray them and run off just like the lying, little runt did to me when we were yer age and our mutant powers manifested."

I look away, tears forming in my eyes "No, I'm nothing like you! You're a dishonest, disloyal traitor." He grabs my chin with a smirk "Am I now?" he asks.

"We have the same eyes and you'll betray them regardless of what you really want" He forced me to stare into his amber eyes "That runt sees too much of me in you anyway and will do anything to protect his precious X-Brats, even push you away. Then you'll seek the only person most similar to you, me after all we're _are_ family."

"I am not related to monsters like you!" I was now furious as he countered "Oh, yeah?" He reaches into my jacket pulling out Logan's coin showing it to me.

"Know what this means?" he asked "I have the other half of this coin so only I can show it to you" I looked suspicious but remained silent "You'll even earn your freedom from the runt if you can kill me, in-front of Logan and see what he does, think about it. Let it take over" he whispered as I felt my consciousness fading again.

Within an hour, I was chasing Sabretooth through the forest...it looks like I'd injured him but he was heading straight to the mansion now far out of my reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Logan was back at the mansion and was NOT a happy camper. Not only did he lose one of his family's most treasured mementos but his nephew was in the clutches of his most hated rival with it, something he failed to prevent.<strong>

Logan paced around the room, he was supposed to be teaching in the Danger Room but just wasn't up for it today when something outside the window caught his attention causing him to growl "Sabretooth" but what he didn't notice was his slight limp and that his nephew was following intent on killing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Jak...<strong>

I was not catching up to Victor as he dramatically fell down; suddenly I heard a voice "I wouldn't go any further if I were you."

I looked around to see a man dressed in what, to me, looked like ninja uniform "and why is that?" I asked, fully intent on going regardless of his answer.

"Look" he points to a window where I see Logan looking out at Sabretooth with pure hatred "Logan..." I breathed as the man continues "even if you kill him he'll never forgive you ever, you do know that, right?"

"Don't try to get in my way" I walked past him "I have to do this, I have no choice"

"Then I guess I have no choice then" he drew his sword and put it to my throat before my next step "I will kill you, then Creed even Wolverine should he get in my way."

He walked off then I said "Wait" he stops but doesn't turn to face me "I won't...but I can't forgive him."

He laughs "You don't need to forgive anyone, but tell me" he sheathes the laser edged sword "What do you think it means to be a member of the X-Men?"

"What?" I asked "I don't know...but I- I'm willing to learn"

"Then you should know people like him don't come once a generation" He looked past me "You need to do what you think is right, even if it means killing him but that comes with the risk of you becoming him as well."

I turn and run to Victor as Logan looked at me like he was waiting for me to make the impossible choice as I came up to Creed "Make yer mind up, kid." He growled at me, rage radiated off him "kill me or die trying."

I gave Sabretooth a dreadful look "I won't...can't kill you" I closed my eyes as he smirked to himself "Of course you can't..." I glared at him "but you have some things I need to know, so you're staying."

I began dragging him back to the mansion by his ugly ponytail, ignoring his protests but now I faced Logan.

He was silent and clearly angry but tired "I know you want answers, though I don't agree with the method totally" He glared at Victor and held my hand that gripped his hair, tugging on purpose "but put in a few punches for old man Logan and get your ass to bed now. Don't leave him unchecked either or you'll both answer to me."

"Long time no see, runt" Victor chuckled glancing at me as I glared at him, ready to flip the kill switch "like my handiwork?" Logan was ominously silent with hate in his eyes "I couldn't bear having a nephew so similar to me and not teach him something."

"What did you teach me, asshole?!" I let his hair go before I ripped it out as he remained on the ground "everyone has that animal in them, that hatred. I simply gave you someone to hate."

"Something you'll soon regret" I stooped to his level avoiding his amber stare. "We'll see who regrets what" he replied "enjoy torturing me because I'll _definitely_ enjoy torturing and killing you to make the runt squirm."

I went to bed, unfortunately since nobody, especially Logan wanted to keep an eye on Sabretooth, I was left with him tied up very tightly, thanks to Logan, watching me sleep...that was my punishment, according to Logan, at least until Hank can finish making restraints strong enough to hold him.

"Sleep tight..." Victor chuckles darkly, like the creep he is, looking at me fade to sleep "...but not too tight and don't let me out of your sight _or_ thoughts."

**A/N – Jak goes to sleep with the last thing he wanted...Sabretooth, literally tied up at his bed side, but if he gets loose Logan will be far angier than he already is about the situation and he forgot that he hadn't even gotten a mutant name yet, he'd need that to truly be one of the X-Men. R&R**


End file.
